Senpai
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Senpai se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, nivel y edad que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al de recién ingreso. Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿porque en el eroge hay veces que el que les llamen senpai provoca cierta reacción hormonal-sabrán a lo que me refiero-? Kariya si se lo ha preguntado...ya que le ocurre muy seguido con cierto pelo morado. Casi lemmon. Yaoi.


**Bueno, ya ****verán.**

**Un lime...lemmon aun no...es solo un lime...según tengo entendido...jeje, así que, quedan advertidos...**

**Total, como muchos estarán seguros, por supuesto que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go ni la serie misma, me pertenecen, claro porque yo no soy la creadora, pero este fic, es de mi propiedad exclusiva...sin mas entretenimiento los dejo con su lectura pero antes un pequeño dto que tal vez les ayude a comprender el significado literal de sempai:**

_Sempai se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocido como kōhai, quien debe demostrar gratitud, respeto y, en ocasiones, lealtad personal._

* * *

-¿Ah? –se sorprendió –Pues, no se mucho de eso, pero...supongo que es por la inocencia…-dijo Kirino con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la pregunta que le había hecho Kariya.

Kariya no dijo nada, sólo le miro confundido, para luego fruncir el ceño. Claramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Explícate –exigió.

En cualquier otro momento a estas alturas Kirino ya estaría reclamándole al menor el tono tan autoritario que estaba empleando, pero aquella pregunta...le había tomado tan desprevenido que solo pudo reír tontamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-Pues…veras: cuando te dicen senpai, es como un sufijo de que te consideran como una especie de tutor, o alguien de mayor experiencia, a quien le puedes pedir consejos por ello…entonces… –comenzó a dudar en que más decir –ah…eh… –balbuceó mientras sus mejillas del chico se tornaron casi del mismo color que el de su cabello, y nerviosamente se puso a jugar con unos mechones de su rosada cabellera.

Kariya se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando a que su senpai continuara hablando, mas al notar que este no parecía saber explicarse para terminar, comenzó de analizar sus palabras antes dichas hasta que creyó entender lo que quería decir.

-Espera…te refieres a que es…¿Cómo una especie de doble sentido? –preguntó el ojos marrones dudando un poco.

-¡Si! ¡A eso! –exclamó alegre de por fin poder terminar con tan vergonzosa conversación –Y hasta cierto punto, el que tengas mayor experiencia, hace que ver al otro…inocente…¡Si! Por eso es la inocencia…-dijo Kirino ya menos acalorado.

-Oh…en otras palabras: es como un placer provocado por quitársela –dijo el chico comprendiendo, entonces dejó caer sus brazos y sonrió complacido.

-Veo que ya comprendiste –dijo el peli rosa sintiéndose orgulloso por haberle podido explicar eso a su "ene-amigo".

Kariya asintió con la cabeza y viendo como Kirino ya se retiraba, sonrió maliciosamente. –Ya veo que Kirino-senpai es todo un pervertido –dijo con falsa inocencia.

-¿Qué? –de inmediato los orbes azulados se volvieron a el fulminándole mientras rostro se ponía tan colorado como si se tratase de un tomate maduro.

-No sabia que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos _Kirino-senpai _–recalcó la ultima palabra a propósito, con el afán de molestarle un rato, para divertirse.

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó el mayor indignado. –Después de que me tomo la molestia de responder esa pregunta que… –refunfuñó por lo bajo cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche –¡Espera un momento! ¿A que vino tu pregunta? –observó extrañado.

-¿Ah?

Kariya de pronto perdió esos aires maliciosos que siempre le rodeaban, para ser sustituidos dos veces de manera muy rápida, la primera por confusión, que después de meditarlo un segundo (y que cierta imagen pasara por su mente) fue sustituido por una faceta de vergüenza –E-eso...¡No te i-importa! –desvió su mirada al suelo, con las mejillas coloradas.

_"Aquí hay gato encerrado."_

Kirino sonrió pícaro y antes de poder comenzar a disfrutar del dulce néctar de la venganza (a veces sus ofensas se las toma muy a pecho), apareció la misma persona que se le había cruzado por la cabeza a Kariya.

-Kariya-senpai.

Y si Kariya no saltó de su asiento y lanzó a la vez la botella de agua que traía en sus manos, fue porque (dios es grande y no lo quiso hacer pasar por tanta humillación) había logrado advertir la presencia del peli morado un par de segundos antes de que hablara.

La sonrisa de Kirino se agrandó.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? –preguntó con desinterés fingido sin verlo directamente y lo curioso fue que en lugar de que su sonrojo desapareciera este pareció hacerse más…llamativo.

-Hola Hikaru –saludó amablemente Kirino sonriendo, ya que su mente comenzaba a pensar en un nuevo plan de venganza.

-¡Oh! Hola Kirino-senpai –dijo Hikaru respondiendo a su saludo con una tierna sonrisa, logrando que las mejillas de Kirino se colorearan levemente por lo adorable que resultaba ser el chico.

Kariya los observo de reojo, molestándose un poco por que la sonrisa de Hikaru había sonrojado a Kirino.

_"Más te vale que no estés pensando lo que creo Kirino"_ pensó apretando sus puños. Después de su conversación de lo de senpai, solo podía creer que Kirino era un pervertido al que debía de mantener alejado de su..ejem…del inocente Hikaru.

-¿Qué traes ahí? –preguntó Kirino fijándose en lo que llevaba en la mano Hikaru. Una paleta de helado, que tenia una figura alargada y no muy gruesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? –enseñó la paleta, aun dentro de su envoltura, la abrió y la mostro a su senpai –Es una paleta de vainilla, el entrenador Endo dijo que nos haría bien con este clima caluroso –explicó el menor con una sonrisa alegre.

-Entonces ¿esta repartiendo paletas? –dijo Kirino con sorpresa.

-Si. De hecho, venia a avisarles –y comenzó a lamer la paleta, momento en el cual Kirino aprovecho a lo que la situación se prestaba y, mientras Hikaru estaba concentrado en su paleta, se acerco a Kariya.

–Míralo bien –susurró Kirino con un tono malicioso bien camuflado.

-¿Ah? –Kariya se extraño por lo que dijo el peli rosa, ya que teniendo la mirada en desviada solo había estado escuchando lo que decían los otros.

-A Hikaru…obsérvalo con cuidado –le indicó señalándolo con la cabeza.

El peli azul frunció el ceño sin entender bien, dirigió su mirada al menor (en cuanto a mentalidad por supuesto) y no hallo nada fuera de lo normal –¿Qué tiene?

-La paleta.

-¿Ah? –y dirigió la mirada a la paleta.

De pronto sintió como el sonrojo que había logrado desaparecer volvía a estar presente, observaba como la lengua del pequeño recorría en toda su extensión la paleta y fue como si su visión no perdiera ni el mas mínimo movimiento, como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta. Se volvió al rostro del pequeño quien permanecía con un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas y con los ojos cerrados –Hi…Hikaru…

-¿Eh?

Sintió el vuelco que dio su corazón en el mismo instante en que los parpados de Hikaru se abrieron, dejándole ver esos orbes azabaches con aquellos reflejos blanco y café…

-¿Qué sucede Kariya-senpai? –preguntó inocentemente Hikaru.

-¿Qué…haces…? –la pregunta había salido sola de sus labios, de la misma forma en que había salido el nombre del peli morado, tragó saliva de forma sonora.

Kirino sonreía malicioso. _"Lo sabia" _pensó observando la mirada nublada de Kariya.

-¿Ah? ¿Como mi…paleta? –respondió Hikaru confundido por la pregunta tan _rara_ y se sintió un poco incomodo ante la mirada tan atenta de Kariya.

-¿Dijiste que era de vainilla? –intervino Kirino, al momento en que Hikaru volvía a degustar su paleta, esta vez haciendo participes a sus labios a la hora de dar como pequeños besos, en los cuales pellizcaba un poco del helado para saborearlo con su lengua después de introducirlo dentro de su boca.

Hikaru no respondió, por obvias razones, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabias que la vainilla antes era considerada como un afrodisiaco.

Hikaru sin darse cuenta un poco de helado escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, se quedo quieto con la paleta en la boca. Lentamente se la saco y una vez su boca estuvo libre…

-¿Qué?

-En serio, el profesor de historia nos lo dijo –afirmó Kirino observando como de pronto las mejillas de Hikaru se tornaban de un visible tono rosado, dándole a entender a Kirino que el menor si sabia de lo que significaba eso.

Observó su paleta sonrojado…

-¿D-De verdad?

Kirino asintió efusivamente, y observó que Kariya parecía ido. Discretamente bajo su mirada recorriendo con la misma el cuerpo del chico y lo que vio le hizo comprender que había entendido el sentido de sus palabras.

Si, el morbo y los malos pensamientos de Kariya…

-Cuidado con lo que piensas Kariya –le habló esta vez al muchacho peli azul –que por ahí ya hay "_alguien" _pidiendo "_atención" _–comentó con voz burlona, claramente, no había cuidado su volumen a propósito, para que Hikaru se enterara un poco de la situación, aunque no creyó que lo entendiera a la primera.

Kariya a pesar de haberlo escuchado claramente, no respondió, estaba demasiado ido como para contestarle algo lo suficientemente coherente a Kirino, y…

¿Para qué negarlo?

Estaba tratando de resistirse a la enorme tentación de lamer el rastro de helado que había caído por la comisura de los labios de Hikaru y…

¿Por qué no?

Ya que estaba en eso, robarle un por demás muy salvaje y apasionado beso al inocente chiquillo…

-¿De qué habla Kirino-senpai? –preguntó Hikaru confundido.

El de las coletas soltó una pequeña risita, burlona y por sobre todo, demasiado tonta –Ya lo entenderás Hikaru…pero, te daré una pista…parece que a "_tu Kariya-senpai_"…digamos que le provocas pensamientos para nada inocentes…si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Y bueno, no fue muy difícil entender el significado de todo en conjunto, casi al instante Hikaru sintió como le rostro le ardía.

-Bueno chicos. Yo me voy.

Y dicho y hecho…Kirino se fue.

Dejando solos y en un incomodo silencio a la parejita…

Hikaru algo aturdido por lo que le había dicho Kirino, comenzó a lamer distraídamente su paleta, intentando concentrarse en ella, pero al rato la mirada de Kariya tan persistente, solo le provocaba nervios, nervios que le hacían sentirse algo torpe, incluso en los pequeños movimientos que hacia -…¿Ka…Kariya-senpai? –le llamó Hikaru.

Su mirada iba de un lugar a otro, cada tanto deteniéndola en su senpai, pero no duraba más de un par de segundos antes de desviarla nerviosamente.

Kariya emitió un sonido con la garganta, que le indicaba que le estaba escuchando -Dime… –murmuró.

-Bu-bueno…lo que…di-dijo K-Kirino-senpai… –comenzó nerviosamente, cada tanto proporcionándole una lengüetada a su paleta –¿E-es…ci-cierto…? –preguntó tímidamente.

-…

El peli morado, clavo su mirada en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que Kariya se iba acercando a el y tomándolo desprevenido. El de ojos marrones tomó la mano que sostenía la paleta y la aparto de la cara del menor y, una vez hecho esto, sus miradas se conectaron…

Cuando Kariya hubo quitado el único obstáculo que le impedía probar los labios del menor, aprovechó lo sumiso del otro para que en un movimiento rápido conectar sus bocas…

Los orbes azabaches se abrieron en lo máximo y el corazón del dueño de estos dio un vuelco, mientras sentía que algo se removía en su vientre…

Y aun sosteniendo la mano del menor, con su brazo libre se encargó de rodear la cintura de Hikaru para luego halarlo, y apegarlo a su cuerpo. Dicha acción, provoco que Hikaru diera un respingo al sentir su entrepierna chocar contra la ya excitada del peli azul, fue un instante en el que sus bocas se separaron, dejando oírse un pequeño gemido placentero por parte de Hikaru.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –dijo Kariya sonriendo lascivamente, pero el pequeño no respondió, solo desvió su mirada muy sonrojado.

Kariya entonces aprovechó para quitarle la paleta al menor y paso su lengua lentamente por toda su extensión…

-Con que…un afrodisiaco… –miró de reojo la reacción de Hikaru quien solamente se sonrojo más, si es que se podía -¿Tu qué opinas?...Hikaru –le pregunto al menor pronunciando sensualmente su nombre.

Pero no le dejo responder, ya que en cuanto el menor hubo abierto la boca, Kariya le introdujo su lengua.

Hikaru se sintió estremecer en el momento en que la lengua de Kariya acaricio la suya. Su latido del corazón no dejaba de aumentar. Si seguía así, estaba casi seguro de que sufriría un paro cardiaco…

El menor, luego de un par de segundos, cerro los ojos y decidió seguir con aquel apasionado beso…

Sus lenguas se acariciaban, primero lento, suave, pero después la intensidad del beso subió, sus lenguas no paraban de restregarse la una con la otra, danzaban, se enredaban en un espiral, jugaban y se empujaban sin poder parar…era una agradable sensación que no querían dejar.

Kariya aprovechó que tenia la paleta de Hikaru, para con la punta de esta dejar un rastro de helado por el cuello del chico uniéndolo con el poco que había escurrido antes.

Hikaru se estremeció con el puro tacto helado, contrario a lo que se esperaría, la temperatura de su cuerpo solo podía ir en aumento.

Cada vez sentía más y más calor.

La ropa comenzaba a parecerle estorbosa…cada vez más…sólo quería deshacerse de ella de una buena vez…sobre todo porque, en cierta parte de su anatomía, sentía la presión que ejercía esta y eso… solo le incomodaba…

Una vez que sintieron que el aire les faltaba, se separaron con algo de molestia.

Sus bocas, aun unidas por un finísimo hilo de saliva, solo emitían jadeos incompletos, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y sus mejillas ardiendo como nunca antes, completaban una imagen por demás erótica a los ojos del otro…

La manos de Hikaru se apoyaron en el pecho de su senpai, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y como su pecho se inflaba y se contraía de forma agitada.

Aun sentía la presión del miembro de Kariya sobre el suyo y aquello era un poco vergonzoso, pero no por eso iba a dejar de admitir que aquello se sentía bien…demasiado bien…un suave y ronco gemido se escapo de su garganta al sentir como su senpai lo volvía a restregar a propósito.

-Se…senpai…

Kariya sonrió complacido.

Sin decir nada, se acerco de nuevo a Hikaru y comenzó a lamer aquel rastro de vainilla de la piel de chico, haciendo participes a sus labios y propinándole de vez en cuando una que otra mordida, se deleitaba con escuchar los pequeños gemidos que dejaba escapar de los tantos que Hikaru en vano intentaba ahogar mordiéndose el labio inferior…

Una vez llego a sus labios los beso de nuevo comenzando una nueva pelea de lenguas…

…

Una risita entre divertida y con un toque de morbosidad se escuchó, justo antes de que la puerta entre abierta se cerrara delante de unos ojos azules.

"Estamos fumigando, favor de no acercarse."

Era la leyenda que ponía aquel cartel que claramente, recién había sido hecho. Con una cinta adhesiva en la mano y una mascara de esas que utilizan las personas para evitar aspirar gases contaminantes en la otra, Kirino puso el cartel justo en el centro de las puertas, tapando las ventanillas con la cartulina.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kirino?

-¿Eh? –Kirino saltó en su lugar un poco asustado por la repentina introducción –¡Ah!…Shindou, sólo eras tú –dijo poniendo la mano que sostenía la mascara (junto con esta –cabe aclarar-) en medio de su pecho, y con la otra junto con el cartel y la cinta se secaba un sudor imaginario.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial –dijo en plan de broma el de pelo castaño grisáceo, fingiendo sentirse dolido.

Después de mirarse fijamente un rato ambos se rieron, aquello se había vuelto costumbre.

Una pequeña escena montada.

Ambos sabían que fingían.

-¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar Shindou una vez las risas les hubieron abandonado.

-¿Qué? –devolvió Kirino confundido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –preguntó Shindou, y entonces fue cuando leyó el cartel que llevaba en manos el peli rosa -¿Fumigando? Pero ¿Qué no habían fumigado el fin de semana? –dijo algo extrañado el ex capitán del Raimon.

-Pues…parece que…no –dijo un poco dudoso Kirino, desviando la mirada y a la vez que se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa.

-Que extraño… –Shindou entonces se acerco a la puerta. Mas cuando a punto estuvo de abrirla de pronto escucho algo extraño y momentos después de pensarlo: los nervios de Kirino, los sonidos de adentro, el cartel recién hecho, la mascara de protección que quien sabe de donde la había sacado el peli rosa...Todo de pronto hizo clic en el cerebro del castaño. –Otra vez estuviste haciendo de celestino Kirino –y a pesar de ser una pregunta sonó mas bien a afirmación.

-Eh…¿no? –dijo Kirino con duda en la voz y riendo tontamente, recibiendo de Shindou una mirada reprobatoria que claramente le decía que no lo engañaba, y después de varios intentos con evitarla-…bueno…tal vez…sólo un poquito… –dijo como si de un niño que recién acababa de cometer una travesura se tratara.

-¿Sólo un poquito? –inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Bueno si…es que…en un principio solo quería fastidiar a Kariya pero luego note que… –comenzó a explicarse Kirino.

-Espera…Hikaru vino hace poco… –meditó Shindou interrumpiéndole -¡Ah! ¡Vaya!…entonces ya te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos, veo todavía eres un poco distraído Kirino –habló evidentemente divertido, revolviéndole al otro los cabellos con cariño y dulzura, provocando que el peli rosa se sonrojara levemente por la acción.

-¡Exacto! –dijo Kirino, y se dio media vuelta para pegar el cartel a la puerta –...eso…¡Oye! ¡Entonces tu ya sabias que a Kariya le gustaba Hikaru! –exclamó señalándolo de forma acusadora.

-Pues si…pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta Kirino, pero creo que no –se rió un poco Shindou, dándole una lamida a la paleta que traía en mano.

-Ah~…debiste de haberlo dicho antes…así me hubiera sido mas fácil fastidiarle –se quejó infantilmente.

-Y por eso no te lo dije Kirino –dijo Shindou justo antes de desviar su atención al cartel, frunciendo el ceño al notar que estaba mal pegado de las esquinas, así que se volvió a pegarlo bien.

-Shi-Shindou...

Le llamó el peli rosa justo cuando hubo terminado de arreglar las esquinas del cartel, sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. _"Listo"_ pensó, y se volvió a ver lo que quería Kirino, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando este ultimo lo beso…

Shindou abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que cerrara los ojos correspondiendo al beso.

Fue solo un simple roce de labios, pero que no por eso le quitaba el gusto que les había provocado a ambos.

-Ta…Takuto…

-Si lo que querías era algo romántico, pudiste habérmelo pedido desde el principio –dijo Shindou divertido, algo extrañado por la iniciativa del peli rosa, aun así le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo haría pero…sabes…que están el resto y en cualquier momento alguien nos podría v… –antes de que pudiera continuar fue callado por los labios de Shindou sobre los suyos, Shindou sostuvo en una de sus manos las dos paletas que llevaba, para dejar libre la otra y entre lazar los dedos de esta con la libre de Kirino.

Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso.

Shindou apoyo su frente en la del otro, rompiendo el beso y logrando que sus narices se rosaran suavemente…se rieron un poco, sin disolver sus cálidas sonrisas continuaron mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo el motivo de escondernos cuando por lo menos la mitad del equipo es igual a nosotros –susurró Shindou.

-Puede que tengas razón…p-pero… –sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar Shindou soltó sus manos y poso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

-Lo se. Tranquilo…solo era un comentario. No me molesta el hecho de que solo lo podamos hacer cuando estamos solos… –dijo Shindou, comenzando acariciar con su dedo los labios del chico y Kirino solo le miro tiernamente, con un adorable rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-Por cierto, el entrenador nos dio unas paletas. Sólo quedaban de vainilla así que ten… –dijo Shindou distanciándose del peli rosa.

-No importa…sabes que la vainilla es mi sabor preferido… –Kirino sonrió tomando la paleta, y con la otra tomando la mano de Shindou para volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

-Cierto –asintió dándole un pequeño apretón de manos, y rosando de nuevo su nariz con la de su novio

-Oye Takuto…

-Dime Ranmaru.

-…¿Sabias que…la vainilla antes era considerada un afrodisiaco?

-¿Eh?

-Lo leí en un libro.

-Kirino Ranmaru…¿Estas tratando de provocarme?

-Tal vez mi querido Shindou Takuto…Tal vez...

* * *

**No estoy segura de que tan bien me halla quedado, pero espero que halla sido de su agrado...es mi primer lime, casi intento de lemmon, jaja bueno...**

**Y veamos, esperare por sus reviews, de verdad, que se que algunas veces se hace tedioso, pero es la unica forma de que halla comunicación entre el lector y el autor, por ello, también se que todos estamos en crecimiento, asi que se podria decir que tiene algo que ver con la retroalimentación, ya saben, alguna especie de: yo te doy mi opinión tu me das la tuya y asi reconstruimos nuestras opiniones convirtiéndolas en algo mejor...(perdonen se me sale mi lado científico o algo así xD)**

**Total ya me he quedado sin palabras por decir jeje, creo que ****últimamente tengo esa maña de que si voy con Hikaru y Kariya, tambien los meto ahi a Kirino y Shindou, pero es que yo siento que la relación de Kirino y Kariya es mas como de hermanos (lo pienso porque por lo menos así es como nos llevamos ahi entre mis hermanos y yo xD) por ello es que en algun momento se tienen que hechar la mano, mas en cosas como estas, que con lo renegado que es Kariya y lo inseguro que llega a ser Kirino pues...**

**En fin, yo mejor, ya me voy, asi que sin mas por el momento yo, me despido:**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ;D**


End file.
